Vault (Chozo Ruins)
This article is about the room in the Chozo Ruins. For room in Sanctuary Fortress, see Vault (Sanctuary Fortress). For room in Bryyo Thorn Jungle, see Vault (Bryyo Thorn Jungle). The Vault is a room in the Chozo Ruins in Metroid Prime. As the name implies, the Vault contains a Missile Expansion in a large, sealed-off chamber at the room's center. The only other thing of interest in this large, square room is a piece of Chozo Lore on one of the walls alongside the vault itself. To open the locked chamber, Samus must activate three Bomb Slots embedded in the gate. However, two of these are elevated above ground level, so both a Bomb Jump and Double Bomb Jump are needed to open the gates. The lower two are also sealed; the panels blocking the slots can be removed with Bombs. Connecting rooms *Vault Access (via Blue Door) *Plaza Access (via Blue Door) Items ;Missile Expansion :Open the gate by activating all three Bomb Slots located on the far side of the Vault. Scans ;Gate :"These metal gates block entry to the center of the room." ;Bomb Slot 1/2 :"This appears to be the first/second of three locking mechanisms that seal the gate. The lock is active but its key slot is sealed by a weak metal grating." ;Bomb Slot (3) :"This appears to be the third of three locking mechanisms that seal the gate. The lock is active and its key slot is open." ;Bomb Slot 1/2 (grating destroyed) :"The grating has been broken, exposing the lock's key slot." ;Bomb Slot (used) :"This part of the gate is now unlocked." ;Beginnings (NTSC) :"Chozo script translated. Our sanctuary grows by the day. We Chozo know much of technology, but we have chosen to leave it behind on this journey. Our home here on Tallon IV will be a place of simplicity: structures hewn from the stone, bridges woven with branches, hallways caressed by pure waters. We build around the ancient and noble trees, drawing from their strength and giving them our own in return. All that is wild will flow around us here: our race will be just one more group of creatures in the knit of nature. It is our hope that such a state will bring with it greater wisdom, a greater understanding of the nature of the universe. Once our city here is complete, we will peer inward and discover the truth." ;Fountain (PAL/Wii) :"Chozo script translated. The future is a vague thing, ever-changing and always in doubt. Even if we Chozo could gain the ability to foresee the future, it would be a hollow gift, for we could never hope to control what has yet to occur. The fountain is an example of this - the day may come when its water dries up, and there is nothing we could do to stop such a tragedy. But we do know this: unlike the uncertain flow of water, the power of our will is strong and enduring. The will of the Chozo will never dry up." Trivia *Interestingly in the Gamecube version, all three bomb slots can be activated with Power Bombs. Gallery File:Vault.jpg|The Morph Ball slots in the gate Vault bomb slot mechanism scan dolphin hd.jpg|Samus scans one of the mechanisms blocking the lower Bomb Slot. Chozo Ruins Screenshot (123).png Chozo Ruins Screenshot (122).png Vault missile expansion revealed dolphin hd.jpg|The Missile Expansion is revealed. File:Ruins_Screenshot_HD_(10).jpg Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime